Happy Holiday
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Holiday Series! Kuroko Tetsuya senang sekali diajak oleh pacarnya, Akashi Seijuurou ke Universal Studio Japan. Tetsuya sudah lama ingin mengunjungi Harry Potter Wizarding World. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Slash. Lemon. Akakuro. You've been warned. Don't like don't read.
**Peringatan. Cerita ini adalah PWP (Plot, What Plot?). Jadi bagi yang tidak suka cerita semacam ini, silakan membaca cerita lain.**

Berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri di Harry Potter Wizarding World di Universal Studio Japan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Happy Holiday**

"Pemberhentian berikutnya adalah Stasiun Universal City," beritahu Akashi Seijuurou pada kekasihnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia senang sekali meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Tentu ia senang karena Seijuurou mengajaknya ke Universal Studio Jepang hari ini. Tetsuya sebenarnya pergi mengunjungi Seijuurou di Kyoto. Setelah berjalan-jalan di Kyoto, Seijuurou lalu mengajaknya ke Osaka untuk bemain ke USJ.

Kereta melambatkan jalannya dan akhirnya berhenti. Satu persatu penumpang turun. Meskipun low season, namun stasiun itu ramai sekali. Wah, bagaimana kalau pas musim liburan. Pasti lebih ramai lagi. Bukan hanya warga negara Jepang tapi banyak sekali turis yang juga menaiki kereta tersebut. Semuanya memiliki raut wajah gembira.

"Ayo, Seijuurou-kun," ajak Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia tersenyum geli. "Wah, rupanya Tetsuya sudah tidak sabaran."

"Nanti keburu ramai, Seijuurou-kun." Balas Tetsuya.

"Kan kubilang mau beli Express Pass tapi Tetsuya tidak mau."

"Soalnya, Express Pass nya nya mahal." Kalau malas mengantri, pengunjung bisa membeli fast pass. Ada 3 pilihan, Universal Express 3, 5 dan 7 masing-masing untuk tiga, lima dan tujuh wahana.

Seijuurou hanya menghela napas. "Aku tidak keberatan membayar semuanya."

Tetsuya hanya diam. Dia sebenarnya merasa tidak enak hati. Setiap kali mereka pergi bersama pasti Seijuurou selalu membayar semuanya. Ia juga suka membelikan Tetsuya ini itu. Memang Seijuurou datang dari keluarga kaya raya dan uang segitu tidak ada artinya. Tapi ia tidak mau dibilang aji mumpung. Mentang-mentang pacarnya kaya lantas dimanfaatkan.

Seijuurou yang mungkin merasakan mood Tetsuya akhirnya berkata. "Nah, karena kita tidak punya Express Pass, lebih baik kita cepat jalannya." Ia tersenyum pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum kembali. Sungguh beruntung memiliki pacar pengertian seperti Seijuurou. Meskipun adalah hal tak terduga kalau ia akan pacaran dengan Seijuurou. Soalnya dulu pas di SMP mereka hanya rekan satu tim biasa. Ia juga tidak akrab dengan bekas kapten tim Teikou itu. Teman baiknya dulu ya Aomine disusul Momoi dan juga Kise. Apalagi setelah kejadian di kelas tiga.

Ia dan Seijuurou mulai akrab sejak final Winter Cup ketika Rakuzan kalah dari Seirin dan kepribadian sesungguhnya dari Seijuurou kembali. Lalu ada peristiwa ulang tahun Tetsuya. Dan juga pertandingan dengan tim Jabberwock yang menyebabkan dua kepribadian Seijuurou bergabung menjadi satu kembali. Sering chatting di ponsel dan juga saling menelepon, mereka makin dekat. Akhirnya ketika naik ke SMA kelas tiga, Seijuurou yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan. Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun mereka pacaran. Sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus dan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo meskipun di fakultas berbeda.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan, Tetsuya sudah bisa melihat pintu gerbang USJ. Ia jadi tak sabaran. Karena sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan November maka seluruh USJ sudah dihias dengan hiasan Natal. Lagu-lagu Natal juga diperdengarkan melalui speaker tersembunyi. Untung saja Seijuurou sudah beli tiket duluan jadi mereka hanya perlu antri sekali yaitu di pintu masuk. Tak perlu antri beli tiket di loket lagi.

Setelah cek tiket di pintu masuk, akhirnya mereka masuk juga ke USJ. Sebenarnya dulu, Tetsuya sudah pernah ke USJ tapi sebelum ada Harry Potter Wizarding World. Makanya tujuan mereka hari ini hanya ke zona baru ini.

Di sekitar mereka, pengunjung lainnya sibuk berlarian. Mayoritas mengenakan merchandise USJ. Semuanya menuju arah yang sama yaitu zona Harry Potter Wizarding World. USJ dibagi menjadi beberapa zona tematik dengan wahana yang menyesuaikan dengan tema zona. Zona terbaru dan paling ramai tentu saja adalah Harry Potter Wizarding World. Namun berbeda dengan zona lainnya, untuk masuk ke zona Harry Potter mereka harus mengambil tiket lagi.

Mesin tiket tersebut berada di dekat zona Jaws. Di mesin ada pilihan jam masuk, pengunjung hanya bisa masuk di jam masuk yang dipilih. Dan setelah keluar dari zona Harry Potter, mereka tidak boleh masuk lagi. Tetsuya memilih entry time paling awal.

"Ini, Seijuurou-kun," ia mengulurkan tiket milik Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Harry Potter Wizarding World. Jalan lebar yang diapit pohon pinus hijau menyambut mereka. Namun tidak kelihatan apapun dari jalanan. Barulah setelah belokan, ada sebuah mobil Ford Anglia warna biru yang dipajang diantara pepohonan. Banyak pengunjung yang berpose dengan mobil itu. Namun Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tidak berfoto disana.

Setelah beberapa belokan lagi, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Tetsuya menatap di sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Benar-benar hebat sekali. Ia merasa bagaikan didalam film Harry Potter. Dekat pintu masuk ada replika kereta api Hogwarts Express yang berwarna merah. Berjalan lebih jauh, mereka bagaikan memasuki desa Hogsmeade, sama persis dengan di film. Toko-toko suvenir yang dibuka dan para pegawai USJ yang berpakaian ala kostum Harry Potter memberi kesan bahwa desa itu benar-benar hidup. Dari kejauhan terlihat bangunan Hogwarts dan juga Black Lake. Tapi lihat-lihatnya nanti saja. Ada wahana yang harus dinaiki.

Sebenarnya hanya ada dua wahana disana. Wahana pertama adalah Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey yang terletak dalam Hogwarts. Karena baru buka, maka mereka hanya perlu mengantri sebentar. Untungnya sambil mengantri tidak membosankan, karena mereka seakan-akan menjelajah Hogwarts dengan melewati rumah kaca lengkap dengan tanaman tiruan, ruang bawah tanah, kelas Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam, melihat lukisan-lukisan di dinding yang bisa bergerak dan bicara sampai akhirnya tiba di kantor Dumbledore. Permainannya seru sekali. Gabungan antara roller coaster dengan teknologi 4K dalam 3 dimensi. Mereka seakan-akan lagi bermain Quidditch bersama Harry Potter. Apalagi ditambah dengan spesial efek yang luar biasa. Ketika naga menghembuskan api, Tetsuya bisa merasakan panas dari api yang datang kewajahnya. Secara refleks ia menutup matanya.

Ketika akhirnya permainan selesai, ia mengajak Seijuurou main sekali lagi.

"Tentu, Tetsuya."

Maka mereka mengantri sekali lagi. Kali ini waktu mengantri sekitar 50 menit.

Wahana berikutnya adalah roller coaster mini The Flight of Hippogriff. Antrinya lebih lama lagi dari yang tadi. Sambil mengantri mereka melewati replika rumah Hagrid. Tapi wahana yang ini tidak seru bagi Tetsuya karena tidak menegangkan.

"Ayo beli itu, Seijuurou-kun," ajak Tetsuya berikutnya. Ia penasaran mau mencoba Butterbeer.

"Apa kau mau beli gelasnya juga?" tanya Seijuurou. Butterbeer ada yang dijual dengan cup plastik biasa dan ada juga yang dijual dengan gelas plastik yang bisa dibawa pulang sebagai suvenir. Tentu harganya beda. Yang tanpa gelas 600 yen sedangkan plus gelas harganya 1100 yen plus pajak.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Mau yang dingin atau yang panas?" tanya wanita muda penjaga stan Butterbeer.

"Dingin," jawab Tetsuya. Sebenarnya ada tiga varian yaitu frozen Butterbeer, cold and hot. Tapi karena ini musim gugur dan cuacanya hanya belasan derajat maka hanya tersedia varian cold and hot.

"Panas," ujar Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang membayar tentu saja. Pacarnya itu mencicipi butterbeer dan mengernyit.

"Kenapa, Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Ini manis sekali," keluh Seijuurou. "Terlalu manis untukku."

Tetsuya menyisip minumannya. "Ini biasa saja, kok Seijuurou-kun." Menurut Tetsuya butterbeer rasanya mirip minuman ringan root beer. Dan karena penasaran, ia mencicipi minuman Seijuurou. "Ini memang lebih manis," ujarnya. "Punyaku tidak semanis ini. Mungkin gulanya beda untuk yang cold dan hot."

Seijuurou mencicipi minumannya dan berkomentar hal yang sama. Karena pacarnya tidak tertarik menghabiskan minumannya akhirnya Tetsuya yang meminum semuanya. Seijuurou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya.

Karena sudah jam makan siang, akhirnya mereka pergi ke Three Broomsticks untuk makan siang. wah. Bahkan tempat makannya juga dibuat sesuai dengan di buku. Tempat itu ramai sekali dan mereka terpaksa mengantri cukup lama. Menu yang mereka pilih terdiri dari jagung bakar, ribs dan ayam panggang.

"Habiskan, Tetsuya." Perintah Seijuurou.

"Tapi ini banyak sekali, Seijuurou-kun," ucap Tetsuya memelas.

"Kau hanya malas karena makanmu lamban," ujar Seijuurou. "Kutunggu sampai habis pokoknya."

Tetsuya merajuk pada pacarnya tapi Seijuurou tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya ia terpaksa mengalah dan mulai makan dengan perlahan. Habis juga sih meskipun waktunya lama sekali karena ia mengunyah makanan kelamaan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah itu mereka memasuki toko suvenir satu per satu yang lagi-lagi dibuat berdasarkan buku. Ada Ollivanders yang menjual tongkat sihir, lengkap dengan pegawai yang berpura-pura jadi Ollivander. Pengunjung bisa memilih sendiri kotak sihir di rak-rak yang ada. Tetsuya mengamati bahwa mayoritas membeli tongkat sihir Harry Potter.

Permberhentian selanjutnya adalah Honeydukes yang menjual coklat dan aneka gula-gula. Tetsuya membeli Coklat Kodok disana. Hanya coklat biasa yang berbentuk kodok sih. Mereka juga memasuki toko-toko lain yang menjual berbagai macam suvenir. Di toko suvenir terakhir yang mereka masuki, Tetsuya memilih gantungan kunci berupa sangkar Hedwig mini dan miniatur kereta api Hogwarts. Ia berjalan menuju kasir ketika tiba-tiba melihat scarf Hogwarts yang dipajang di salah satu rak, scarf tersebut masing-masing berbeda warna sesuai dengan empat asrama di Harry Potter. Karena penasaran, ia mengecek sebuah scarf Gryffindor. Berapa harganya ya? Wah, 5800 yen. Terlalu mahal untuk ukuran sebuah scarf bagi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya mau?" tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ini...aku hanya melihat-lihat saja," balas Tetsuya. Kalau dia bilang mau, pasti Seijuurou akan membelikan scarf itu untuknya.

Namun ternyata Seijuurou tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia tahu Tetsuya menginginkan scarf itu. "Biar aku belikan."

"Tapi-" ia mencoba protes.

Seijuurou mengabaikannya. Ujung-ujungnya, semua yang dipilih Tetsuya dibayar oleh pacarnya. Bukan itu saja, ia juga menambahkan beberapa barang lagi. Tetsuya merasa tidak enak hati lagi.

"Nanti aku bayar, Seijuurou-kun." Ucapnya ketika mereka meninggalkan toko.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya."

"Tapi Seijuurou-kun sudah bayar tiket USJ dan juga hotel tempat kita menginap."

"Itu tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Seijuurou-kun selalu begitu," protes Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya. "Apa salahnya aku membelikanmu barang, Tetsuya? Bukankah aku ini pacarmu?"

Tetsuya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Bicara yang keras, Tetsuya. Tidak kedengaran."

"Nanti aku dibilang mata duitan," ucapnya lirih.

"Siapa yang berani bilang begitu?"

"Ya, tidak ada. Tapi kan pemikiran orang begitu."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan omongan orang?"

Tetsuya menggumamkan sesuatu lagi dengan suara kecil.

"Tetsuya..."

"Aku tidak mau dikira aku menyukai Seijuurou-kun karena Seijuurou-kun kaya," akhirnya kata-kata itu diucapkan juga oleh Tetsuya.

"Ah, jadi itu yang kau cemaskan," gumam Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak peduli omongan orang. Dan kau juga tidak usah peduli," ujar Seijuurou. "Yang penting kita saling mengerti. Itu saja." Matanya tiba-tiba berkilat usil. "Lagipula, kau kan calon istriku. Kita menikah itu hanya masalah waktu saja. Aku membelikanmu ini itu tidak masalah. Toh, uangku juga uangmu."

"Kenapa bicara begitu..." Tetsuya jadi malu mendengar perkataan yang sungguh blak-blakan seperti itu.

"Kan itu kenyataannya, Tetsuya. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan memberimu uang bulanan kalau kau lebih suka belanja sendiri."

"Seijuurou-kun!" wajah Tetsuya merona merah.

Seijuurou terkekeh geli melihatnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan santai. Mengobrol sambil nongkrong di bangunan yang pura-puranya adalah kandang burung hantu. Bahkan ada burung hantu asli yang dijaga oleh pegawai USJ disana. Tadinya Tetsuya kira itu burung hantu palsu eh ternyata burung hantu beneran.

Tak terasa hari mulai beranjak malam. Karena ini musim gugur, maka malam tiba lebih cepat. Sekitar jam 4 sore langit sudah mulai gelap dan pada jam 5 sore, langit benar-benar sudah gelap gulita.

Seijuurou melirik jam tangannya. "Ayo, Tetsuya. Kita harus mencari posisi yang bagus sekarang."

Universal Wonder Christmas adalah pertunjukan tahunan yang diadakan untuk merayakan natal di USJ, dimulai dari pertengahan November. Itu adalah pertunjukan laser mapping yang sungguh luar biasa keren. Laser mapping digabung dengan pertunjukan drama musikal Natal dengan lagu-lagu yang indah. Penari-penari yang memerankan bidadari diangkat dengan crane seakan-akan tengah terbang. Puncak pertunjukan adalah ketika beberapa drones terbang untuk menyalakan pohon Natal raksasa. Begitu pohon Natal menyala maka kembang api juga dinyalakan dan menghiasi langit malam. Semua bertepuk tangan meriah begitu pertunjukan selesai.

Sebenarnya ketika pertunjukan selesai, taman masih belum ditutup. Mereka masih bisa bermain sampai jam tutup. Tapi, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou memilih pulang ke hotel yang mereka sewa untuk semalam.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hotel yang dipilih Seijuurou masih terletak di daerah Universal City sehingga sudah tentu harganya cukup mahal. Tapi kamarnya bagus sekali. Kamar mandinya juga bagus dan luas, lengkap dengan bathtub besar yang muat untuk beberapa orang.

Ia melirik Tetsuya yang tengah menatap bathtub itu. "Apa kau mau berendam dulu?"tanyanya.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil.

"Biar kubereskan dulu barang kita. Kau duluan saja," sarannya. Seijuurou lalu keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membereskan tasnya dan tas Tetsuya. Ia tidak membawa banyak barang. Kebalikannya dengan Tetsuya yang membawa tas besar berisi keperluannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Selesai beres-beres baru ia menyusul Tetsuya ke kamar mandi.

Ia terpana ketika melihat Tetsuya yang sudah duduk didalam bathtub dengan mata terpejam. Ia bersandar di ujung bathtub. Sekujur tubuh mulusnya terendam air bening hingga batas leher sehingga Seijuurou bisa melihat semuanya.

Mulut Seijuurou terasa kering. Pose Tetsuya begitu mengundang.

Tetsuya menyilangkan satu kakinya di atas kaki lain sehingga lututnya timbul dari air. Seijuurou membayangkan lutut putih susu itu memeluk pinggangnya saat mereka bercinta... ia menelan ludah.

Tetsuya membuka matanya. "Ayo masuk Seijuurou-kun," ajak Tetsuya yang belum menyadari kalau pikiran Seijuurou sudah jalan kemana-mana. "Airnya enak sekali."

Seijuurou hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia lalu melepaskan pakaiannya. Ketika tubuhnya hanya tinggal dibalut celana dalam, kejantanannya yang mengeras tampak jelas terlihat. Ia memang sangat terangsang gara-gara Tetsuya. Tapi Tetsuya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya menunggu Seijuurou dengan duduk manis dalam bathtub.

Setelah membuka celana dalamnya, Seijuurou melangkah masuk ke dalam bathtub. Airnya memang enak sekali. Hangat. Ia menempatkan dirinya dibelakang Tetsuya lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Tetsuya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Tetsuya mulai menggesekkan bokongnya di selangkangan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menyeringai. Ternyata Tetsuya juga terangsang meskipun ia diam saja. Dasar. Padahal entah sudah berapa kali mereka bercinta sejak mereka mulai pacaran. Meskipun Tetsuya di Tokyo dan Seijuurou di Kyoto, tiap kali bertemu pasti mereka akan bercinta.

Ia mencium leher Tetsuya sementara tangannya mengusap tubuh kekasihnya. "Tubuhmu halus sekali..." bisiknya.

Tetsuya memutar kepalanya dan menghadap Seijuurou, minta dicium.

Seijuurou tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia mencium Tetsuya dengan penuh gairah. Bibir Tetsuya lembut sekali. Tetsuya membuka mulutnya dan lidah Seijuurou masuk ke mulut kekasihnya. Tentu saja ciuman panas itu didominasi Seijuurou. Seijuurou meremas bokong Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mendesah.

Satu tangannya mulai merayap ke bawah hingga akhirnya menemukan lubang Tetsuya. Seijuurou memasukkan satu jari ke dalam. Karena mereka didalam bathtub, air ikut masuk kedalam.

"Aah!" Tetsuya terlonjak di pangkuannya akibat sensasi itu. Ciuman mereka terputus.

Jari Seijuurou makin menggila dibawah sana. Dari satu bertambah menjadi dua dan akhirnya tiga...

"Ah...Seijuurou-kun! Ngg...Aaah..." Desahan Tetsuya makin menjadi. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher Seijuurou erat-erat. Wajahnya yang merona merah kelihatan erotis sekali.

Seijuurou tidak tahan lagi. Ia menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan begitu luar biasa. Ia lalu mulai bergerak, cepat dan penuh tenaga.

Tetsuya terengah-engah sambil merintih.

"Seijuurou-kun...aaah...aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Dengan satu erangan panjang, Tetsuya mencapai puncak duluan.

Seijuurou menyusul kekasihnya. Tubuh Tetsuya yang begitu sempit dan panas membuatnya tak tahan. Ia menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam Tetsuya.

Hening sejenak.

Seijuurou yang duluan bicara. "Capek?" tanyanya.

"Iya," bisik Tetsuya, kepalanya disandarkan didada Seijuurou. Ia mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu,kita tidur saja. Besok pagi kita sambung lagi..."

Wajah Tetsuya merona merah lagi.

"Kenapa? Keberatan?"

"Tidak," jawab Tetsuya. Kepalanya disurukkan makin dalam ke dada Seijuurou. "Aku juga merindukan Seijuurou-kun." Ya ampun, Tetsuya manis dan manja sekali.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Liburan di area Kansai akhirnya selesai bagi Tetsuya. Ia sudah mengunjungi Kyoto dan Osaka bersama dengan Seijuurou. Akhirnya ia tiba di rumah kembali. Saatnya beres-beres barang. Tetsuya mengeluarkan pakaian kotor dari tas perjalanan dan menaruhnya di lantai. Ia lalu mencari ponselnya untuk di charge. Ketika mencari ponselnya, tak sengaja tangan Tetsuya mengenai dompetnya.

R6asanya kok lebih tebal ya? Bingung, ia mengambil dompetnya dan membukanya. Eh? Tetsuya menemukan lembaran pecahan 10,000 yen sebanyak 20 lembar. Ia terbelalak. Banyak sekali uangnya. Darimana ini? Barulah Tetsuya menyadari ada sticky note yang ditempel di bagian dalam dompetnya.

' _Uang bulanan untuk calon istriku tersayang.'_ Ditulis oleh Seijuurou di kertas kecil itu.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Tetsuya merengut, antara senang dan kesal membacanya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di Kyoto, Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai kecil. Pasti Tetsuya tersayangnya sudah membaca note itu.


End file.
